This investigation is of the adrenergically supersensitized human eye produced by chemical sympathectomy using 6-hydroxydopamine subconjunctivally. The research has been directed at the investigation of pseudofacility as well as the fluorometric measurement of aqueous flow, to determine the diffusion partition co-efficients and the bulk flow coefficients in the adrenergically sensitized human eye, before and after the topical application of epinephrine. The techniques have been worked out and the study is in an advanced stage of progress.